


All About Lacey

by Leni



Series: All About Lacey [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-Season/Series 02 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: What if the Blue Fairy hadn't been able to brew a potion that returned Belle's memories either?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Little Inkstone prompted: "I Can't Stop Falling In Love With You."
> 
> Warning: prompt might have been... distorted in the use of it. *evil grin*

Lacey waited for a few seconds, then gave a quiet sigh of relief when nothing changed. With a shrug, she set down the little porcelain cup and gave her lover a triumphant glance. That his expression grew somber in response was not her fault.

Their deal was that he would take care of her every whim, and in return she would swallow every potion he set before her.

The first few times she'd been a nervous wreck, barely managing to hide her terror at being summarily erased in favor of some other woman who - in Lacey's opinion - had no more ownership over this body than she did.

But now, past the half year mark after she'd recovered her memories in that hospital, Lacey thought of this as mere routine.

Even Gold was giving up. She could tell by how his shoulders wouldn't slump in defeat anymore, as if he had already known the outcome and was only going through the motions for sheer stubbornness.

"Better luck next time... dearie," she teased, climbing onto the counter with ease. Then she licked the strong taste off the front of her teeth and made a face. "And maybe cut it down on the mint? This one tasted more like toothpaste than magic."

Sighing, Gold grabbed the ridiculously fragile tea cup, holding it in his hands for a long moment before he returned it into its protective bag and then back among his secrets in the safe.

Lacey said nothing, leaving him to his little ritual, and waited until he came to stand before her.

This was routine as well. After every disappointment, he always came to her. That other woman might be dearly missed, Lacey thought, but in the end Gold didn't find much of a failure with her.

"Admit it, love," she said, leaning in so her voice didn't need to rise above a whisper. If, by sheer coincidence, he got a good look at the black corset she'd donned that morning, then all the better. "You'd miss me if I were gone."

He said nothing, just smirked and reached out to play with the top button of her shirt.

Lacey smirked, keeping her hands on her knees, meeting his eyes and arching an eyebrow at his silent request. "You got two working hands," she reminded him, then subtly shifted her arms so her breasts would press closer together and higher, improving the view. 

Gold's eyes danced at the sight. 

"Get to work," Lacey directed.

A corner of his mouth lifted, and Lacey braced herself for the warm swipe of magic that ran up her chest. In a heartbeat, her shirt lay open, buttons scattered and pinging around her on the counter and the floor.

Lacey made to inspect the damage... by opening the gap further. "You're buying me another."

He huffed. "I'll be buying you a dozen, Lacey, and you know it."

Because she did, Lacey only smiled back. "Because you love me so much?"

His head shake took a moment too long to come. But he recovered quickly. "Are we at that part of our relationship where we lie to each other already? Am I supposed to swear to you that I can't help falling in love with you."

Something in his tone made her peer at him.

She blinked, and the flash of vulnerability was gone. But Lacey knew a weak spot where she saw it, and this one was a particular delight after so many months where Gold had kept her at an emotional distance for all he'd carried her into his bed - and on top of several other pieces of furniture - on a regular basis.

"Is it a lie?" she challenged.

"Love can be a weakness, dearie."

She tilted her head, amused. She'd lost an unnecessary lifetime in the car accident, not her brains. "Not an answer."

"I do my utmost not to be weak."

Truth, but not the whole of it.

Lacey scoffed at the notion of Gold at a disadvantage. She knew her beast; she knew he crafted contingencies upon contingencies as the other folk made a shopping list. There was no circumstance he couldn't squirm his way out of, and if someone was unlucky enough to catch him between the metaphorical rock and hard place, well... The Dark One was good at loopholes, as well.

There was no 'can't' for him. Which left a much more pleasant notion to consider.

"I think you could," she said, lifting her hands to caress up his chest, pausing at his tie. "Stop falling in love, I mean."

Her blue eyes studied him, the cleverness behind her calculating face just as sharp as when she'd been all smiles and soft kisses. In the end she smiled, biting her lower lip to make sure his gaze drifted down to her mouth. The distraction served to surprise him when she grabbed the knot of his tie and, instead of working to untangle it, she brought him down to her, ruthlessly stopping him an inch away from a kiss.

Their eyes met, hers knowing and then blinking and softening slightly at his responding expression. He _did_ love her, for all he would damn another world if there was a chance to get his sweet former girlfriend back.

Lacey closed the distance, stroking her tongue along the seam of his lips and then pulling back when he made to capture it.

"You could," she said again, almost a sing-song to match his tone when he was in a nasty mood. His hand tightened at her waist, and she responded by parting her legs, welcoming him even closer. Their breaths were in sync, their chests filling with air and releasing it so they always were touching, his half-open shirt and the corset she'd donned that day the only barriers between their skin.

But it didn't matter if they touched or not. It didn't matter whether he was rutting in her, or his business took him to the other side of town.

He was hers.

More importantly, Lacey couldn't dream not wanting him to be.

"Don't smirk so, dearie," he warned. "You're not wrong."

"Ah. But that's not all." She grinned in victory. "Doesn't matter whether you're able or not... You don't _want_ to."

Dark eyes hardened. 

Before he could castigate himself for betraying his true love, Lacey sealed her lips to his, drawing him into a dance they were well acquainted with. At the drag of her teeth across his lower lip, Rumpelstiltskin fingers dug in. Strong hands swept down to cup her hips, then pulled to bring her even closer to the edge of the counter. 

"No, I don't," he admitted roughly, forsaking her lips to take her earlobe between his teeth. He didn't signal her to work his fly, taking care of the matter with a quick gesture, and neither did he warn her as a flick of his finger left her already short skirt dragged up to her waist.

Her underwear was slim enough to be no impediment, and he rumbled approvingly as he allowed a finger to caress her over the cloth, then flicked it to a side.

Lacey held onto his shoulders, letting out a loud moan as he entered her.

He didn't pause to let her accommodate to his presence. Didn't give so much as a glance at her clit before he pulled back and then drove in again. He started working her in quick thrusts, face buried in her neck as he nipped and licked at the softer skin. There were no kisses. No sweet words.

Behold the Dark One and his attempt at selfishness.

Lacey laughed and threaded her legs tighter around him, crossing her ankles to give him better leverage.

"That's fine, Rumpelstiltskin," she whispered - groaned - whimpered, almost swallowed the last syllables at the jump of his hips that was his response. She enjoyed the catch of his breath at the use of his name, music to her ears, proof that he liked it. 

For so many months he had continued to be Gold, just like she was only Lacey; the sweethearts from another lifetimes no more. Except he was Rumpelstiltskin too, and he was all hers for as long as that other woman couldn't claim him... and poor Belle never would. 

So Lacey clung to her man, secure in her position, and let the climax of _knowing_ wash over her. 

"Oh, Lace," he murmured, his grip jerking to the outside of her thighs, clenching and clasping and driving her to the edge of pain.

"Yes!" Her hands swept over his back, wishing she had magic of her own to leave him bare. "Just like that, Rumple," she encouraged him. "It's okay. It'll be alright." And then she whispered a secret of her own, aware it would either make him leap away or chain them together forever. "I never want to stop this either."

Rumpelstiltskin groaned her name, drove into her one last time and, his face still hidden against her shoulder, nodded in acceptance.

"Happy now?" Lacey asked, voice charged with innuendo, but both aware that she meant to be taken in earnest.

A chuckle was his first answer, but as it was accompanied by a fond squeeze of her butt, Lacey giggled at him. Eventually Rumpelstiltskin raised his head and when he looked at her, there was a little quirk of a smile to his lips. "I'm not unhappy."

"Good." This time it was she who drew him closer into a hug. "I'm glad."

 

The End  
14/11/16

**Author's Note:**

> *points at comment box*
> 
> Please, please, please? First Golden Lace fic so I want to know what you think.


End file.
